Summertime Loving
by Chibi-chan v2.5
Summary: 6. 14 - Yaoi - R - Kai × Takao; Rei × Max - It's all about the season of hot ups and downs. - Lemon is linked separately inside. -


Summertime Loving

By: Chibi-chan

**Author Notes**: 

I do not own the characters or the series they represent…I own nothing! So don't sue! 

Bustin' out in the Beyblade scene! Beware. 

Dedicated to Kuro, who wanted me give writing Beyblade a shot – so I did (Sorry that the K × T lemon is coming in the second part! There's implication in the first part though. ^^;).  And also Dai-na, who is my smut-junky-twin.

Uh, this is a two-part story…so yup.

This is a _LEMON – explicit sex scenes between two people. _

And it is _YAOI – (graphic) sex between two males._

If this kind of thing disturbs or squicks you in anyway possible, **turn back now**.  I will _not_ be held responsible for your own volition in reading this. 

This is a Rei × Max; Kai × Takao coupling **only**.

Also, people who **don't** want to read the lemon – don't worry, I have it listed in a separate link, so only go if you want to. I'm not forcing you.

Enjoy.

**Warnings:**

Yaoi (Graphic m/m sex)

Lemon/Smut

Not quite PWP (since there's more than just plain sex…*cough* Kind of…Sure.)

Unresolved Sexual Tension (a little bit)

Sexual innuendos/suggestive dialogue

Mild language

Sap, fluff, WAFF

**Key:**

"…" denotes dialogue

_Italics_ denote thought

**Summertime Loving**

_Part I: Compliments to the Chef _

*

One of these days it all comes together  
One of those days that goes on forever  
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever  
What's it all about?

– "It's About Time," Lillix

*

Japan was beautiful in the summertime – a very magnificent image to behold indeed.  The sun was reigning down on the lands with a golden hue, while only dots of white cotton gently brushed across the light blue expanse almost sensing that if they put out too much, it would threaten the beautiful rays of gold that expanded.  Many distinct seasonal flowers bloomed their vibrant colors, surrounded by the lush green grass of the earthen experience.  Exuberant giggles from children filtered through the air as they played outside, smells of delicious food spread throughout the atmosphere, and business was high and booming because of visiting foreigners and the slew of summer sales that always popped up around at this time.  These were all signs that one of the happiest times of the year had finally arrived on people's doorsteps.

Summer was definitely the best season in everyone's mind and logic…Well, everyone, but _one_.

But we'll touch on that "subject" or rather _that_ person later.

*

A teenaged ebony-haired boy was sitting at a low, traditional Japanese-style table, elbows propped up and head on top of his fisted hands.  His catlike amber depths shined with adoration, watching a figure cook in front of him.  The sitting beyblader known as Rei to most people, let the corners of his mouth twitch upwards into a small smile as he kept his gaze strained on the person in the apron, who was now diligently stirring a soup broth and tasting it for perfection or even the faintest hint of wrongness in the flavor.

Currently, he and his blonde boyfriend were both in the kitchen alone. Him watching the cooking blader while the other was watching the liquid in the pot.  Rei was a bit restless this time of day – he'd admit that.  He didn't really like being cooped up inside while sitting and doing _nothing._ He'd much rather be doing something more productive.  Even if it wasn't going to be making out with the guy he liked, he'd would still want Max, his boyfriend and fellow teammate with him so they could both enjoy the day together.  But at the moment, that didn't seem like a very likely choice.

This was their first vacation since the beyblading tournaments were done and they each had decided to take a group trip to a nice peaceful vacation spot – perfect for relaxing under the gentle sunlight that had been bestowed upon them.  But oh ho ho, Kai just _had_ to get sick during the actual trip to the place because of allergies that were springing up didn't he?  During their one vacation too and the first day of it too! Just their luck, right?  Anyway…back to the story of bad luck at its worst, the appointed leader of their group had caught a fever and a small case of coughing to the point where he was now bedridden by the forcefulness and stubbornness of Takao, _his_ boyfriend.

So while Takao was watching and observing Kai do…whatever a person like Kai did, which was possibly and most likely laying in bed while scowling, Kyoujyu (Author Notes: Kenny) had gone out with his beloved laptop to get a few items from the grocery store that might help Kai get better soon.  That was something that everyone wanted, especially Kai since his navy-blue haired boyfriend wasn't letting him out of his watch for one moment – though one would wonder if Takao also followed Kai when he went into the bathroom…

And while that was taking place down the hall and outside of the house, Rei had decided to sit down on a tatami mat at the kitchen table, staying quiet and non-disturbing, to watch his boyfriend, who was generously making soup for the oh-so-sickly one. 

This summer vacation was definitely one of the _greatest_ highlights of his life.  

Not.

Getting back on track, the reason his boyfriend was cooking was because the blonde said that his mother had taught him when he was young how to make a perfect soup for illness such as Kai's – whatever the cause of it may be – saying that the hot substance should calm a person's throat without burning it while the taste was delightful to the buds of the mouth.  

Rei then recalled that the other had laughed, pointing a finger upwards and to his cheek, smiling brightly while saying, "Besides! It's better than cough medicine that tastes like car oil!"  Of course, a cheerful Max said that hoping to brighten the rained-on mood.  And even though it was a little silly, it still brought a warm feeling swimming in Rei's chest.  He couldn't help but think that the blonde was caring and more selfless than he actually should be, but that's Max for you in a nutshell.  Blonde hair, blue eyes, freckled cheeks, and a personality that would either choke you to death by cuteness or drive you up a wall.

He held in a snicker at his inner thoughts and turned his focus on Max rather than the past events.  The other was still stirring the pot, a hand on his slim hip, and humming a light tune that Rei couldn't quite place.  But even if he couldn't recognize the song, he could definitely say that his boyfriend was…

_Cute._ He stated silently in his mind.  The Chinese descendent shifted his legs a little, hoping not to disturb his significant other who was quite absorbed in his cooking.  He tried to be quiet, but he did not succeed in doing so because before you knew it, he accidentally banged one of his knees on the polished wood with his movements.  This little bump was just enough to make him release a small yelp out of his mouth and snap the blonde teenager out of his soup adventure.

Max's hearing picked up the faint noise as small as it was and decided to found out what it was since he _was_ naturally curious at heart.  He laid his wooden, cooking spoon down on a dry towel near the stove and turned around to see what the cause of the sound was.  He blinked his large ocean-filled eyes in confusion, tilting his head to add to the innate innocence and naivety that radiated from him.  He took in the scene of his boyfriend rubbing his knee, a sour expression on his features.  Max's eyes softened in concern.  He lifted up a hand as if signaling he wanted to help and took a small step forward. "Rei, daijoubu ka?"  The blonde asked gently, his blue eyes still widened a little and arm calmly held out lengthwise towards the other teenager in case he needed some assistance.

_Damnit._ Rei cursed his mind, gingerly soothing the probably pink skin through his white baggy pants.  He lifted up a hand and responded, "Daijoubu, daijoubu." He waved the other off, needing no help because of a little mishap, and stood up to say so.  Max smiled, knowing very well that the Chinese blader was all right – that it was nothing to blow a heart vessel over – and let his hand drop to the side without another word needing to be said.  

With that put aside for the time being, Max then turned around to get back to cooking the soup.  Shifting his weight from one leg to the other, he bent over to the side and picked up the cutting board nearby, which had various sliced vegetables and some cut up beef on top.  The teenager brought the board over the boiling pot of broth and proceeded to dump the ingredients in the liquid.  He brushed off the small pieces before setting down the tool down in the sink for later rinsing.  Max tapped his chin with a slim finger and nodded to himself.  

He scurried off to the seasoning cabinet and took down a few bottles of assorted spices.  All the while, Rei watched as the other moved around, bustling to complete the soup.  His boyfriend was very cute looking like a little housewife.  The black-haired boy laughed mentally at his inner thoughts, also thinking that the light pink lemonade colored apron with frills on the end and a large heart with the words "Rabu-rabu" written in kanji on the stomach that was currently adorning on top of Max's wardrobe also fit the description quite well. 

They both were dressed rather appropriate for summer.  Max wore a plain, thin white shirt and a pair of worn-in khaki shorts, while Rei was wearing a button-up Chinese silk blouse-type dress and light, baggy pants though he wore no headband today, but still hand his hair pulled back in it's usual place.  Both were wearing slippers rather than their normal shoes, much more comfortable in both their opinion.  After all, this is what summertime was all about. Relaxation!  

But since Kai got sick…they were now mixing in time for him during their schedules.  That was all right though – since the other was their appointed leader and no one should have to deal with being sick during vacation.  So they all coped in different ways – and the Chinese blader's current coping ideals were filled with naughty little thoughts of Max in the cooking apron.  

Max, oblivious of Rei's musings, opened up the black pepper and sprinkled a pinch inside of the boiling pot.  He repeated the procedure with the salt, some paprika for extra spiciness, and a little bit of garlic.  He then added a good amount of chives for a more enhanced taste.  Plus, the jade green of the décor was very complimentary to the soup's overall appearance.  But of course, this was only his opinion – he was in no means a soup-dressing counselor – and probably and hopefully, he'd would never become one.  What kind of job would that be anyway? Give him beyblading any day. 

Shaking his head at his loony thoughts of his future careers, he turned his full attention back onto the soup in front of him.  _Hmm…that should do it. Now all I need to do is let the vegetables soften a little and the meat cook within the broth._ Max nodded in silent agreement to his thoughts.  He picked up the spoon once more and stirred the new flavorful soup a few good complete circles then placed it back down onto the towel.  _Time to let it cook on its own for a little bit.._

Max brushed his hands against his apron, the soft cloth playing within his fingertips.  He idly wondered what Rei wanted to do for the break time that had been offered from the one-sided cooking that was going on.  He decided that it would probably be in his be interest to ask, so he brought his gaze up and looked upwards to question Rei.  But when he did, he saw that Rei was staring at him.  But why? "Nani yo?" Max questioned, his eyes doing a double-blink.  He wondered if he had smeared any thing on his face…that would be embarrassing!  The teenager's face almost flushed at the possibility of that happening, he didn't want to look the least bit dirty at _anytime_ while in Rei's presence.  Call it being self-conscious.  

His petite hands were still caught up in the apron as he watched the other slink his way in his direction.  It jumbled up his thinking process when he observed that the Chinese teenager walked _past_ him.  His thin pale brows furrowed slightly as he didn't turn around to see where the other was heading – Rei could be going outside – it was beautiful day.  But when a few seconds passed without hearing a door shut or the latch click, he began to wonder what had happened to the other or more importantly, what he was up to.  What was Rei trying to do anyway?  

The blonde blader's question was soon answered as he felt a pair of arms slide around his waist, resting against his stomach, slightly below his own hands.  The limbs enfolded him stronger within their embrace, pulling the smaller one's lithe form against the Chinese descendant's own.  A light cherry red spread across his freckled cheeks, feeling the warmth of the other's close presence engulf him slowly, but fully with each seemingly stretched-out second that went by on the clock.  Max's hands were frozen, tangled in the cloth of the apron as he felt lips descend and move slowly over the crook of his neck and that the arms that had been cradling him in a quasi-lax brace were now tugging him in tighter, bringing him even closer to Rei.  

The amber-eyed figure, who was cradling his "treasure," smiled ruefully against the pale, now slightly bruising, skin of the smaller one in front of him.  He couldn't help himself – a blonde in a pink cooking apron was _too_ much.  His fingers glided into the apron's open side and under the other's shirt.  He was thankful for the warm weather – for it was that, that caused Max to wear something other than stocky overalls.  But really, he was thankful for the fact that he'd have an easier time getting _into_ the blonde's clothes and taking them off as well.

The pads of his fingertips were soon connected with the baby soft flesh, the owner in return, sucked in a breath at the gently, but insinuating contact.  Rei moved his head and rested it on the other's shoulder.  He lifted his chin upwards, his lips barely skimming over the rim of the blonde's ear before taking a chance to speak.  "You're cute dressed up in an apron." The Chinese teenager stated, voice lowering seductively, then letting his tongue dart out of its own accordance and lick a trail along the shell of the ear that had been presented in front of him.  Afterwards, he nuzzled Max's skin, his nose gently burrowing itself into the sunshine colored hair that fell down on the nape of the blonde's neck.  

While his face was busy snuggling against the warming skin, his hand that had been situated under the other's shirt, moved questing upwards along the blonde's chest, soon reaching its destination and rubbing sensually over a peaking nipple.  He grinned, _feeling_ the other teenager's face turn another lovely shade of red at the comment and ministrations that were being brought upon him.  Max let out a tiny whimper, fueling Rei to continue, but ultimately he knew what was going to happen next.  And a few moments later it did.

Max started to squirm, struggling to get out of the other's tight grip.  Rei, in return, tightened his hold on the smaller form in front of him, definitely not wanting to get out of this position he had with the other or release his captured "meal."

"R-rei, chotto matte! We're in the kitchen!" Max protested weakly, cheeks keeping their flushed, smooth red exterior.  He tried to move again, to escape from any further…complications within the kitchen, but his boyfriend denied him that privilege of letting him go that easily.  The blonde then felt the other laugh lightly because of his previous statement, the vibrations moving down and about on his own body.  Max had to hold down the urge to shiver and thankfully, it stayed down.  But of course, not everything lasts…at least the self-restraint a person has over their body.  Especially not when your _boyfriend_ seemingly wants to "cook" you for an entrée fit for well, your _boyfriend's _tastes.  And you know when something that sounds and is emphasized like that is brought to your attention…Hm, let's just say those experiences **never** usually end up starting out that well, but almost always conclude themselves in a very satisfying way for both parties. 

So far, they were one for two – all they needed was the ending goodness of it all; they already got the starting rocky part.

The beyblader shook his head mentally.  He didn't need that kind of thinking mentality at the moment – it would only serve to dig himself in deeper.  Rei saw the pensive look that Max was getting and started to sway a little on his feet, taking Max in with the small, soothing motions.  He was hoping to calm the other down – maybe get him to think rational thoughts…? Like rational sexy, kitchen-banging thoughts…?

Personally, Rei was getting kind of aroused – the sound of kitchen sex that is or at least the sounds they could _make_ having kitchen sex.  Especially with Max.  He had learned that the blonde boy made…quite the assortment of vocal noises when it came to "playing with the kitty."  _A_rousing_ noises at that.  Smirking quite evilly to himself, he tried to keep the dirtiness out of his thoughts.  But it was so _hard_…mentally and physically too.  _

I mean, come on!  The chance of hearing those noises bouncing off the walls in a place like the kitchen _while_ having the risk of being caught by the people you see pretty much everyday?  Hell yeah, there'd be a shitload of future comments being made and a permanent memory in the "Most Embarrassing Moments" file, but that was only _if_ they got caught in the action…And to be honest, to Rei, the whole idea was becoming intriguing each time he kept delving deeper into the subject.  In the end, he decided that it was beginning to sound like an awesome and thrilling crime that _he wanted to commit – **today** – and of course, bring Max down with him. Literally.  _

Maybe he could persuade Max…it wasn't _not_ like the other wasn't a pushover (in a good way, that is) – because he was.  An easy one at that…Hm, it was worth a try.  Only one way to find out.  Here we go!

Rei lowered his mouth onto the other's shoulder, pushing the pesky fabric out of the way so he could get the precious skin that was being hidden there.  He kissed the expanse lightly before murmuring quietly, but loud enough for the other to hear them coherently.  "Come on, Max…Let's have some fun – your soup is – " He then stopped his talking, realizing that he had made a mistake that was going to damn himself.  Number one, during oncoming foreplay; never ever bring up something that the other had been doing _before_hand that wasn't finished!  Rei put a mental note in his mind to kick his ass later for choosing the thing that had came to his mind.  It just _had_ to be about that blasted meal for Kai, didn't it?  Fuck his luck.  He must have the worst in the world.

The mood was suddenly ruined as he felt the figure in front of him quickly shift in his place.  Rei's hand was displaced, shoved out on its adventure for more flesh and he refused the sigh that was creeping upwards from his throat as Max moved out of his hold and towards the stove again. 

"My soup! I almost forgot!" Max peeped out, his face finally back to its normal color as he quickly took up a spoon and started to stir around the food.   He shouldn't have been so careless! He was only supposed to let it cook for a few minutes!  As he continued to stir the contents for discrepancies, he let out a relieved sigh; seeing that none of it was ruined, and then preceded to lower the stove's heat to a warm simmer to prevent future burning of the contents or disaster.  Now what else…_Oh no! Rei! _Scolding himself mentally for forgetting about his own boyfriend, Max turned back to see that the said person had a displeased look on his face.

Feeling his chest tighten at the look, he chewed his bottom lip a little, knowing exactly what he had to do next – he needed to apologize for his rude actions.  "Gomen nasai, Rei." Frowned Max, instantly feeling the genuine guilty eat away at him because he had spoiled his boyfriend's previous fun.  He didn't mean to do that to Rei, but he couldn't just let the food spoil itself.  Especially when one of his team members needed the nourishment because he was ill – but again, we'll deal with _that_ in a little bit – more specifically, after Max makes it up to Rei perhaps...?

The ebony-shaded boy's feelings towards the situation faltered as he looked at the sincere expression on Max's face.  He sighed mentally, he could never stay mad at a face like that.  Rei opened his arms a little; a welcoming invitation that the other gladly accepted as a sign that he had been "forgiven" for his "evil" deeds of attending to the meal for their sickly friend.  And if things went Rei's way again (yeah…right…?), maybe they could get back to their previous actions with any more interruptions.

Rei smiled a quick flash of his teeth at that and also for the fact that he had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, twirling a few pieces of Max's hair on the tips of his fingers.  Now, he has Max's attention and an apology from the other teen…so what's left to do?  Well, let's see, all he has to overcome is…_the cooking_ subject. Go Rei, you can do it! "Hm…you think the soup is done now?" He subtly questioned as if they were talking about regular conversation topics like the day's weather.  Good job, good job, don't want to show anxiousness – don't want to seem like a horny son-of-a-gun.

Pressing his cheek onto his boyfriend's, he nuzzled it with the slightest of motions.  Max blushed and declined the urge to slink away to hold his burning face.  He didn't know why – but Rei was the only person that made him feel so…_vulnerable_ even with the cheery demeanor he carried around at hand.  Ever since they had gotten together, every time the other complimented him about his looks, acting cute, or even _saying_ something remotely innocent, Max held the strange desire to start blushing uncontrollably.  It must be the whole boyfriend-boyfriend thing – yeah, that must be the cause of it all.

Relationships were strange.

To keep from fidgeting in the other's hold once more, Max looked down a little and started to keep his hands occupied by fiddling with his pretty pink apron.  "Hai…The soup is done – it's only staying on the burner to be kept warm now.  And we all know that no one likes cold soup…well, at least I don't – it's…yucky!" He added, letting a small quivered laugh, which sounded undeniably forced, escape his lips.

The other blader chuckled lightly at the pitiful attempt to laugh and a little because of Max's initial comment to cold soup.  What kind of _male_ teenager actually said yucky and **especially** over something like cold soup?  If it was anyone else other than Max, he would think the person was utterly devoid of sanity in some ways, but since this _was_ Max (oh by all means, he wasn't calling his boyfriend crazy, nope, just innocent to the point you'd want to hug the guy to death)…all he could think in response was that the blonde was just so damned loveable and cute, even when nervous! 

To be perfectly honest, it was kind of flattering to Rei – for him to make Max feel that way.  Deciding to smooth the other's discomfort a little, he slid his arms around the lithe waist and started tugging at the apron's tie.  "If the cooking is done, how about we have a little "cooking lesson" ourselves, ne?" He purred out, nipping a little at Max's jaw line, which in return, elicited a quick inhale of breath from the beyblader's precious mouth.  Smirking at the reaction he received, Rei pulled at the simple strand that made the knot on the apron give way.  

He pushed at the loose pieces of fabric to the side while he slid his hands up the back of his boyfriend's clothing, loving the feel of Max's skin under his hands.  Max closed his eyes, feeling the warmth swim up his spine and spread throughout his body at the simple touch.  He arched forward, pressing his chest against Rei's, letting the other push their bodies together more.  This caused Rei to moan lightly, delighted at how so perfect the blonde's slim body fit in with his own.

Fuzziness was slowly clouding over both of their senses – more Rei's than Max's…but something then _snapped_ when the blonde felt more **warmth** then he should be since they hadn't even fully started with the act of being "dirty."  He couldn't place why or what was emitting the heat; all he could really _feel_ was Rei's hands pushing the back of his shirt up and fingers brushing over his shoulder blades.   Deciding the only way he'd know what was causing so much of the hotness other than himself and his boyfriend, he opened his eyes the best he could.  Though in the end, they still lay half-lidded because of the rushing emotions starting to pool into the bottom of his stomach.

Darkened cornflower blue eyes switched their lackadaisical glances around, looking around the current surroundings…then that's when he realized where exactly they were.

The _kitchen_!  …The kitchen…where people, mainly their _friends_ or more importantly _teammates_, could walk in on them!  Of course, they knew about their relationship, but Max didn't want to be caught while they were doing the hankypanky!  He'd absolutely die if that happened!  No doubt all this blood would race _straight up_ to his face in a heartbeat! He'd be **stained** for life!

Everything was clicking into his mind now, the puzzle was being completed by itself and together the picture was spelling – "Holy fucking Jesus on a stick! Definitely not in the kitchen!"  Max's eyes widened even more considerably when he started taking notice of the red sirens sounding off loudly in his mind.  If this wasn't a sign from 33rd on Hell Street, he didn't know what was.  Hurriedly, he scooted back from Rei, despite the other's mumbled protests, and started to quickly straighten out his shirt – not even bothering or remembering to tie the apron back up.

Rei stopped his actions reluctantly, looking a bit dazed.  He really wanted to strip Max at the moment and have that slim body under him or at least _riding_ him. But now the other stopped in letting him have his way – again! But why? Fuck the world and its screwed up logics that he wasn't even _beginning to understand and probably never will – but most of all, will _nothing_ go his way during this one simple vacation?  _

Golden orbs glinted under the fluorescent lighting of the kitchen as Rei narrowed his eyes slightly, watching his boyfriend smooth out his rumpled clothes that _he_ had caused and he definitely wanted them to _stay_ rumpled.  

Blarben garba-noobles! …Okay, that was a random – but it was so bad, he had to _make-up_ a word! But jeez, if it were you, you'd make up stupid curses to vent out your anger too.  Throw Rei a fucking bone already.

What in fuck's sake caused Max to stop the fun this time? It couldn't be the soup – they had already dealt with that…so what could actually make Max take his deliciously tight body away from the hungry tiger from devouring his meal? Goddamnit, no time for thinking! The tiger wanted to know now and feed his desires!

_This is going nowhere fast…time to try and make a detour back to getting it on.  _Rei sighed inside his mind.  He usually wasn't this hung up on the ideals of sex – he'd live if he didn't get any.  But after seeing Max in a girly apron and the wonderful concept and idea of screwing the blonde through the cabinets just wouldn't leave his poor mind alone!  He was really suffering here.  Rei was aroused again – having Max's body pushed up against his was more than amazing – and a distinct hotness had started to burn itself a new hole in his **ahem** lower regions, and when the other moved away – it _really_ sucked…and not in the good way either!

But maybe, just maybe, he could get the show rolling back his way again…for the sake of his kinky pleasures and tortured libido that is.

Putting a hand up to his forehead as if wanting to dismiss an oncoming headache, the teenager started to reply to the previous actions of his boyfriend. "Max…" Rei's usually leveled voice came out deadpanned.  The Chinese teen knew that the _other_ knew what he just did, even though the _other_ said he was sorry for the _last_ time he stopped the advancement.  It wasn't fair at all – Rei was getting aroused and his usually not so shy boyfriend kept shying away at the worst times.  If Max's conscience was at blame for causing the turnabout on events…oh, the Chinese blader would have to dispose of that stupid thing, if he could that is.

The blonde felt Rei's piercing glare boring into his body and he instinctively let his head drop down in embarrassment, he couldn't face him now!  Shit, this was like when he was a kid.  When he would get scolded for taking a cookie before dinner.  And that probably meant that he couldn't even talk to Rei now either or else he'd end up making piss-poor excuses that were barely coherent.  But the truth was…Max _wanted_ to make love with Rei – he really did…but in the _kitchen_? He didn't quite know if **that** kind of audacity was in him.  

He also knew that his boyfriend wouldn't force Max into anything, but he could tell now that the other was getting fed up with all the cat and mouse games that had been occurring recently in the past hour or so.  And now after this, he felt extra bad…he really wanted to make it up to Rei from before, but right at this moment, it seems that he was going to have to owe the other _again_ for stopping his fun _again._  

Argh, but Max also acknowledged the fact that Rei was pretty bent on taking him on the counter top too!

Sure, it didn't seem _that_ bad.  And yes, he was outgoing and quite the little devil at times…but hell, the _kitchen_? People cook in there for God's sake!  He knew that if it was him on the receiving stick of the future consequences – no pun intended – he'd be kind of appalled at the idea of making a meal where a person had _came_.  Max shuddered at those thoughts and a cross between bewildered and disgusted befell upon his smooth, child-like features.  

Rei saw the expression upon his boyfriend's face and gathered that the blonde must be thinking about the idea of having kitchen sex.  Also judging by the noticeable sour expression that was plastered firmly on the cherubic features, they had gotten caught – that or the others found come on the counter and all fingers pointed to them.  Letting a sigh escape himself this time, he brushed a hand through his black bangs, Rei started to move forward again to comfort Max and move away all the doubt the other was starting to experience about the situation.

Max saw Rei moving towards him, snapping him out of his current thoughts, and he backed up warily, his hands rising up in front of his body almost in a defense like movement. Maybe he could change his boyfriend's mind about doing _it_ in the _kitchen_ of all places.  It was worth a shot anyway.  Here goes…uh, something.  Taking in a breath, he let it out slowly before smiling gently at the Chinese teen in front of him. 

"Oi, Rei, how about a nice snack? Because, you know…snacks are good before lunchtime…?" He let a nervous laugh bubble up from his throat and release out of his mouth as he started to wave his hands around, wanting to distract Rei from what the other really wanted to do.  

And hopefully it would work.

Rei smirked, a peaked canine showing slightly from under his top lip from the angle of light that was hitting it.  "A snack? What if I said I wanted to eat you?" he questioned slowly, his initial voice dropping a slight octave with the insinuation in his former statement.  

…Or maybe Max's plan would backfire on him.  

Yeah, that was more likely to happen right about now.

He moved, smoothly and elegantly, to the other's side, bringing a hand up to brush against the side of Max's arm.  The blonde froze at the touch, his blue eyes widening and his face flushing to the tips of his ears.  Rei let his smirk grow wider as he circled around Max predatorily like a untamed cat hunting its prey before he swiftly let his head dip into the other blader's personal space and lick at one of the cherry red cheekbones that was presented towards him.  Lifting his head up, Rei let his tongue travel over his lips, slowly smacking them lightly in satisfaction. "Mm…what a nice test sample – just the right amount of sweetness I like in my food.  I think I may want more of you."

Max blushed harder, feeling _very_ embarrassed at his boyfriend's come-ons.  The other must really be interested in having kitchen sex.  There had to be something that Max could do to change Rei's mind!  Maybe he could reason with the Chinese blader and they could maybe take this act in to one of their bedrooms?  That might do the trick…

Reasonable logic is always a good thing.

"D-demo, we're _still_ in the kitchen!" Max exclaimed, moving backwards, away from Rei's searching hands and touches.  After a few steps, he stopped, bumping into the end of the L-shaped counter.  Swallowing a breath, he looked around the kitchen.  All he could see was warm soup, nobody to be found in the kitchen but him and his boyfriend, who was _very_ hungry for something other than food.  

Maybe this was just his hysterical, irrational part of his mind thinking.  But…this was not good damnit!

Rei suppressed a laugh at the jitteriness that was simply _radiating_ from his boyfriend and stalked up to Max, lifting his arms and placed them at either side of the blonde, effectively trapping him in his place, which was unfortunately for him, backed up against the surface top.  Max gulped, realizing his current predicament and how he was in no position to bargain. Rei noticed his also and used it to his advantage, lowering one hand, keeping the other on the end of the counter, and placed the limb on Max's hip.  "And no one is in the kitchen, but _us_."

Well, duh! Max already observed that and labeled _that_ as one of the big red flags!

The blader squirmed, feeling the hand on his thin waist and hearing the previous statement, he suddenly felt like he needed to scratch himself.  That or extinguish himself – Rei's touches always felt like fire, even though the clothes.  Not to mention the other's voice was so…seducing.  Almost afraid to, Max suddenly gave up and lifted his gaze. Looking up, his sapphire eyes latched onto Rei's golden orbs.  The two amber depths were reassuring and comforting…and a little bit predatory, but that only tried to smooth over Max's indignation – trying to make it feel safe somehow – they held that gleam that told him that no one would be able to touch him other than the keeper of those eyes and piercing gaze. Very comforting…Kind of.

Refusing to blush at the unspoken contact, Max diverted his vision down towards the floor, actually staring at the nice white frills of the untied apron that was now hanging from the hook around his neck.  Yeah, those frills were sure…nice – all frilly and shit.

Okay, diversion tactics were not in Max's bloodline apparently.  

God.  

This really took the cake of most embarrassing moment – bring trapped by your boyfriend, _in front of a counter_, while the other's mind is deadlocked on boinking your brains out.  This wouldn't have been so bad except for the fact Max was a teensy bit paranoid of being taken in a place where a person makes their daily meals, not to mention, to him it was a little more than strange.  What if they accidentally bumped the soup off the oven? How would they explain that? No doubt that excuses that killer aliens invading the house would work.  But in the end, Max's mentality was that bedroom activities were supposed to stay…well, in the bedroom!  And until he was proven otherwise, so be it.

Rei smiled inwardly to himself at the blonde's inner struggle with his own mind.  _Max is about to break._ He thought with a bit of crude satisfaction while staring at the smaller one in front of him.  Yes, it was mean – to think of your boyfriend's downfall because of your libido is controlling you at the moment.  But think Rei can help that fact? I don't _think_ so.

"Hmm…Max…Come on, nobody will know but us." Purred the Chinese teen, bringing a finger up the blonde's chin and lifting it back up to meet his fact.  Moving into Max's personal space once more, Rei swiftly swooped down and gave the other a chaste kiss on the forehead.  

Shining blue eyes stared at the moment. Reveling in the sweet kiss that wasn't at all sexual and started to actually contemplate Rei's words seriously.  They _were_ alone.  Kai and Takao were probably sleeping – err…well, Takao probably talked Kai's ear off, then said person fell asleep, then the _other_ said person probably followed the same act as his boyfriend.  And Kyoujyu was already out at the grocery store…and will be gone for another solid forty-five at the most – they had found out the hard way that pretty monitors and mouse pads distract Kyoujyu from the initial task at hand.  Max also knew that Rei wouldn't force him physically into sex, but was damned good at _trying_ to without actually going through with it – note a couple of the nice, non-touching, come-ons, only Rei can do those – and Max _did_ owe him **twice** from before…So…

Aw, fuck, he was gullible for reasonable logic and for kitchen sex – this was as reasonable as it was going to get.

Like the saying goes…there's a first time for everything.

Finally making up his mind, azure eyes locked on in a steady, confident gaze with his boyfriend's while Max stood up a little on his tiptoes and kissed Rei's nose playfully. "We'll have to try and be quiet, you know." And that was all the go-ahead that Rei needed.  Score!

*START PENDING LEMON*

**doujinshi_chibi.tripod.com/ lemon2.htm**

Add **http://** in front of the word "doujinshi" and remove the **space**.

*END FORMER LEMON*

Rei opened his half-lidded eyes a little bit wider as he felt his boyfriend snuggled up to his chest, resting a heated cheek against his breastbone.  The teen shook his hair a little, getting the silky tresses out of the way then let his head proceed downward onto the mass of sunshine blonde hair, kissing the scalp softly, wrapping his arms tenderly around the other's torso.

"Max?" questioned Rei softly, one of his hands trailing over Max's stomach and rubbing the naked flesh gently, the stickiness still left from the other's come.  Max didn't mind that he was a mess though, instead he hummed quietly within his throat in response to the question, reveling in the treatment he was getting. He snuggled closer to the warmth of his boyfriend's body, clinging to it as if it was his only lifeline.  Rei was about to think Max was asleep with all the notions, but that was soon dismissed as the other had started to reply, albeit a bit drugged with exhaustion.

"Hai?" A yawn. "Mm…I need a nap." The blonde whispered the last part out, mostly to himself and speaking his thoughts aloud, not really meaning for the other to hear them.  Rei let a stray chuckle leave his lips at the teenager's innocent words and hugged him closer to his body, never wanting to let go.  Laying his head down on the other's bare shoulder, near Max's ear, he decided to voice his current thoughts too, not caring if they fell on deaf ears or not.  

Softly, he spoke, "I was thinking…since my appetite for snack – or rather lunch – has been fulfilled…what do you say about a little dessert before dinner later on today?"  
  
In return, all he received in reply was a peaceful, lulling silence and the soft, even breathing of his boyfriend that signaled to him that the other had fallen asleep before the words had even crossed the blonde's mind.

And that was okay with Rei – because his summer vacation was starting to fall on the right track after all.

Now…if only he had the heart to wake Max up so they could clean up after their previous activities…but how could he? The blonde was damned cute when all balled up against Rei, lips brushing lightly against his naked flesh, warm breath evenly hitting his skin.  Squeezing the boy that lay in between his legs and tucked away in his arms, Rei smiled lightly to himself.

Nope.  He couldn't wake Max up.  

Who cares if they were stark naked on the kitchen counter, their bodies and the surface sticky with their bittersweet come.   All that really mattered to Rei was that he had a little sunny blonde teddy bear resting in his arms.   

But then again…what about Kyoujyu…their friend had to be coming home _any_ minute – and the only _normal_ way to get in their vacation house would to go through the front door, which is connected, to the kitchen.  

Speaking of which…Rei peeked out the corner of his eye as he quickly picked up the faint twitching of a brass doorknob and the swishing of plastic bags…

  
…Oh. Fuck.

*

+tsudzuku+

*

Next: Part II: Treatment for the Ill Hearted

*

**Author Notes**:

;p Whee. That was a great workout.

Hope you enjoyed it. 

Next chapter is the Kai × Takao coupling. :)

XD And if there are any mistakes, DAMMIT, lemme alone. This took _some_ time to get out.


End file.
